Beyblade: Let it Rip!
by Lauka2
Summary: The original story line with my OC in it. I'll try to keep it as close to the story as possible.


Okay so I've begun this major project in my head and I decided to write it down. I'm going to rewrite every beyblade episode (season 1, 2 and 3) with my OC Kisara Kinomiya in it. She is Takao's cousin. And I'll be using the Japanese names for the persons, but since I can't really find so many japanese episodes, the tournaments and thangs like that, might be from the english dub.

I hope that the story is good enough and I'll try not change too much in the actual storyline.

* * *

Kisara smiled as she entered the city where her cousin lived. She had already given him a heads up on the arrival, saying that she would be there tomorrow. She had lied to him because she loved to scare the living shit out of him. She smiled to herself as she walked around to check where you could find some bladers. She found a small group of kids that were playing in the park. She went towards them and looked at how they played.

"3…2…1 GO SHOOT!" they shouted and shot their blades onto the small stadium. She watched the moves closely and saw some major flaws in their playing but decided to keep her mouth shut. When the battle ended se clapped and they all turned around to look at her.

"You think it was a good battle miss?" One of the boys asked and looked excited.

"Of course. Every bey battle is a good battle. But there were some small mistakes in your strategies. Can I see your beys?" she asked and reached out her hand. They all looked at each other in suspicion and didn't really look like they dared to hand over their beys. She smiled and kneeled before them "you guys seem… nervous?"

"Some of our friends say that… someone's been stealing their beys…" the same boy said and looked down.

"It's not me. I can assure you that" she smiled "but if you're still scared of me" she took out her own bey and smiled at them "you guys can hold onto my bey while I check yours?" she held the bey out and smiled "you trust me now?" the boys looked at her and began to smile a bit.

"Sure!" one of them chirped and handed her his bey. She took it and handed him her own bey.

"It's heavy right?" she smiled as he looked at the bey in surprise and nodded "it's also ten times heavier than the average bey. It makes it more stable and allows it to last longer in battle"

"Would it help if we made our beys as heavy as yours miss?" they all asked hopefully as they looked at her.

"No, not right away. You see" she brought up her arm and flexed her muscles "to make up for the bigger weight in the bey, I've had to train myself really much. I had to do that in order for me not to lose any momentum in speed rotation. But it also means that a normal shooter isn't going to hold when I fire my bey. So my shooter is custom made"

"Cool!" they all looked at her in awe "are you really strong then miss?"

"I'm very strong" she said and looked at them "now about your battle strategies. You guys actually have some flaws in it. You seem too obsessed with attacking. You have to avoid some attacks too. If your opponent misses just enough times with their attacks, they will lose some rotation speed. And that's when you strike"

"Really?"

"Yes. But you can also go frenzy on the attacks, but then you have to be sure that your bey is the stronger one. If not, your bey will get knocked out of the stadium and you'll lose"

"We got it miss!"

"Good" she got up and handed the boy his bey back "you have a great bey, can I get mine back?"

"Sure miss!" the boy smiled and handed the bey back "can I please battle you?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"sure thing" she smiled and went to the stadium "let's get too it!" she smiled and fired her bey.

She arrived at her grandfathers Dojo at morning and entered, expecting her cousin to burst out in fear with evil nicknames, but found the place quiet. She walked inside and looked for her grandfather and found him in the training hall.

"Hey grandpa!" she yelled happily, making him jump back in surprise.

"Kisara? What you doing here?" he said and looked at her "weren't you only supposed to come tomorrow?"

"I got bored gramps!" she said and laughed. She then turned her head towards the family sword and smiled even brighter "Yatta! Takao got the dragoon out of the sword!" she pulled out her bey and looked at it "that means I can still get Drageen out of my family relic" she pulled out two earrings and closed them together, forming a dragon looking like the dragoon.

"You mean you still haven't gotten it out? Dude what's going here? You promised you'd have that done ages ago!" he got up and looked rather angry. Kisara looked at him and looked a little sad.

"I know gramps. But I've had so much to think about recently. My memory's returning"

"It is? Well that's great!" he said and smiled "what do you remember then?" he sat down in front of her and she sat down too. She closed her eyes and tried to picture the images she had remembered.

"Cold, like it was winter. Beyblades and a constant fear" she opened her eyes and looked at her grandpa "and a boy's voice. But that's all" she got up again "where's Takao at?"

"Lil' dude went out to duke it out with some guy who's been stealing blades from the ones he beat in beybattle"

"What?!" she yelled and looked at her grandpa "that's dangerous! Where'd he go?"

"The river somewhere" grandpa looked confused as she started to run "hey wait! Aren't you even going to cook me something first?" he sounded sad and sighed sadly when he heard the door slam "guess not"

She ran through the city as fast as she could, her long blue hair flying all around.

"Takao you little baka!" she yelled loudly as she reached the river. She ran along it and thought she could see something ahead of her and slowed down. It was a mini beystadium and Takao was standing there along with Hiruta.

"he's seriously taking on that guy?" she smiled as leaned up the pillar of the bridge, the cold cement sending chills through her entire body since she didn't have a shirt with arms on. She looked from afar as Takao fought against the guy from Blade Sharks. She smiled at his performance and enjoyed the show. The guy had been terrorizing the city for a long time, even harassing some of the kids she was teaching how to blade. She looked as the bey went over the edge of the stadium, making the one from the Blade Sharks the loser.

"Good going Takao" she said happily and smiled. She looked a little ways up and saw the leader of the Blade Sharks standing not long from the scene, she knew who he was because of some information she had gotten from the kids. She saw that the others noticed him when Hiruta tried to run away but stopped up when he saw Kai. Kisara felt her heart race a bit as she looked at him. He stepped closer to Hiruta and stepped on one of the blades that Hiruta had dropped. She curled her hand to a fist and looked at him. Then she gasped when Kai slapped Hiruta, making him fall to the side. She bit her lip and decided she couldn't take anymore. She walked towards them slowly, not wanting to draw their attention. She saw that Kai turned around to walk away when Takao yelled at him. She sighed when she knew that Takao would challenge him to a bey battle and mentally facepalmed herself. She walked even closer and watched as the two launched their beys.

* * *

That's it. This is where episode one ends, as far as I can remember right now.

Episode two will be up later, but probably not today since i have to watch the episode it revovles around.

The reason that the story doesn't start in the start of the episode, is because Kisara only comes in when Tyson leaves to battle Hiruta (Carlos) So i wrote from when she entered the city to give a feeling of how she is.


End file.
